


Melt Like Wax

by Louffox



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bingo Card, Cute, December Romance, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Solstice, Wintertime, holiday romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louffox/pseuds/Louffox
Summary: World and time enough to love
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: A Wilde Drabble Bingo





	Melt Like Wax

Oscar could blame it on the smell of wax, the soft orange lighting that made skin so warm and desirable, the heady brandy cocoa he'd been nursing but not slow enough, the rich and fatty fish, the crisp potatoes, eaten with his fingers. He could blame it on the perpetual chill that wanted to lie along his bones and breathe over his skin, raising hairs and goosebumps.

He could blame it on the color of his eyes- blue? Green? He had to check over and over again, because it was never the same twice. Or on the pout his lip shaped when he was irate, which was always. The dry spell.

These options all flowed through him when Zolf asked if this was just a solstice fling.

"I want you more than time," he sighed greedily into Zolf's air, giving and taking breath, warmth, kisses. "You are not a moment or a holiday. You're-"

_ Brighter than fire, hotter too. _

_ An ever present heat that chill and ice could never touch. _

_ Light. _

_ Air. _

_ Steel, real, threaded under and through my skin. _

"I get it. I just had to check."

"You're-"

Again, words failed him. But Zolf kissed him, because he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> The bingo square was May/December Romance and I just interpreted that as a holiday romance thing and uhhhh anyways that's that folks.
> 
> YEAH I WROTE SOMETHING IN ACTUAL DRABBLE LENGTH AND FORMAT CAN I GET A WOOHOO


End file.
